User talk:James Chapé
Hey, how are you doing? If you wanna message me something, just click that shiny, attractive "send message" button, and make sure you add a header, and after you're done writing your message, add your signature (just add four ~ like this:~~~~). If you forget to do that, you'll be my next Tim Hortons' hot chocolate cup. That's a good thing for me, but you don't want to be drunk by me, right? Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attack of the mutant spiders page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Our editing team has improved vastly and we are also performing cleanup on low quality stories that slipped through the cracks. There are still stories that need revision and/or could be candidates for deletion. That being said, if you have an old account, I would STRONGLY recommend asking an admin to lock it. Besides the obvious issues with someone cracking your password and abusing your account, if the account is linked to you, you could be banned for a month/indefinitely depending on your history as our rules on having multiple accounts have resulted in much more drastic penalties than in the past. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: No Hay Falla Yeah, a lot of translated stories have gotten some leeway in the past that really shouldn't considering the number of Spanish, Portuguese, etc. wikis that cater to those types of stories. I see Nick has already started in on them so just link or tag any that you think are questionable and we'll decide on them. Bem vindo de volta oficialmente (talvez). Spanish language for the semi-save. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's Portuguese, silly Empy. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Sim, é verdade. But it's hard for foreigners find the differences, so I'd not blame him lol. You called me that? [[User talk:Bliming Redshire|Guess what? THAT'S NOT MY NAME!]] 02:02, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::"I tagged for deletion a few Portuguese stories" I assumed it would be topical to respond in Portuguese (although the title is Nicaraguan Spanish) although I did use my tenuous (at best) grasp on Spanish to decide whether or not the language looked like Google translate wasn't making me look stoopid. Chances are Google translate did not do its best work... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Psst... Merry Christmas, buddy. Don't think I forgot about you. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 21:45, December 25, 2015 (UTC) SCREAM HI DINKLEBERGER! Merry Christmas! I hope you get 40000000 gifts and eat tons of ice cream and cake! Please keep in touch!!! Luigifan100 03:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's something that comes with the wiki, but I'll let Cleric and the others know and see their response. The page seems pretty pointless now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Ah deed naht HEET youh! Ah did naaaht. Ohai, James. --Mikemacdee (talk) 11:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Oye Hombre Doing alright, I'm also getting ready to move in the near future so I'm getting everything all cleaned up so I can get as much of the deposit back as possible. Hope all that important shit of yours is going good. When you get some free time, don't hesitate to pop your head in for a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Search You're going to have to be a little more definitive here as without a title, premise to look for, etc I really don't have many options. I typed in "Zelda Twilight Princess creepypasta" on google and got a few hits but nothing with a video embedded. There's no real way to search for a story on this site unless you know the title or the author where I can look at the deleted edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Great hearing from you! Hey, I remember you from back in the day when I was just a newbie around here. I'm really glad to see you back among us, and I certainly hope you'll stick around as we could use the presence of a veteran such as yourself. Just the other day I was thinking about all the super active users that were here back when I first signed up, and now most of them are gone, so it makes me happy to see you back around. I would indeed love it if you could look over my work and leave some feedback. If there is anything I can do for you, please feel free to reach out. Best, --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 07:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Blogs The blogs present on this account or all? (If all, you're going to have to provide links as that's a lot to track down.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:05, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :I got the blogs on this account. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hey That's real unfortunate to hear about them turning down your portfolio. That being said, congratulations on the clarity, sometimes figuring out what you want to do and doing it is the hardest thing in life and having a goal to push towards can bring everything in a different light. Being an actor is definitely an interesting occupation and I hope you find what you're looking for there. As for the complications in your personal life, I can definitely relate to some of the challenges. There is a tendency for addiction in my family and I've recently come to the conclusion that moderation is key in my life (now it's only a spoonful of heroin a day.) Jokes aside that mask a difficult situation, I think it's important to keep going forward and confronting those issues and learning about yourself. As for me, I'm doing alright. Been real busy lately with RL stuff. I'm trying to keep up activity on the site while progressing with my own goals and it seems to be working out so far. I got an important interview coming up in the near future that I've been prepping for and I feel ready. I just finished some classes (Genetics, Physics, and Biochemistry) to be a better candidate for what I'm applying to and hope that I'll have some good news in the near future. Hope everything's going good, and if you ever wanna talk, you know where to reach me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not really doing a whole lot, the site really had all of its infrastructure (rules and policies) set up before I became a (b)admin so it hasn't been too difficult to follow the guidelines and warn/ban users who aren't. You know what they say, hindsight is 20/20 and sometimes clarity is what's really needed to realize what you were doing might not have been the best choice for you at the time. As for your town, sorry to hear about the crime marathon. Looking back at Esteli (the nearest town to be featured on a map), I've heard that Esteli now is one of the most dangerous towns (next to Managua) so I know those feels a little bit. :The interview went well and I'm waiting to hear back about my Veterinary School Application. I'm hoping for good things, but planning for alternatives (maybe dog training, assistant vet., or zoo keeper) if it doesn't work out. I got vacation coming up so this site will get a bit of a break from me in the near future. Best of luck on your return home. You can always try TEFL (teaching English as a Foreign Language), but that can be a bit of a mixed bag. :Hope to hear how your return home goes and wishing you the best. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hey Sorry for the late response. Congratulations on acceptance into the Canadian college. I'm hoping it all works out for the best. Best of luck in adjusting to the weather and a bit of a change in culture. (I haven't spent too much time in Canada myself, but from the few occasions, I did enjoy the scenery.) As for getting out of a warm tropical hell and onto snowy ground, I'm heading in the opposite direction. I'm going into a tropical area. The interview I was talking about went very well and I was accepted into a university a couple of months ago. I'm actually starting up my first semester over there in about a month. I'm excited to begin classes, but there are still some hoops I have to jump through (student visa, police clearance, medical check-up, etc.) so I've been a bit busy lately. I hope everything goes well and I hope to hear more good news from you as things progress. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:19, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Unprotecting Archive Done. MrDupin (talk) 15:30, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey It's good to see that you're still around. How have things been? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:02, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey yourself! Thanks for checking in. I didn’t actually delete The Soldier, just combined it all into one page. Hope you enjoy the new stories!Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:47, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Did I mess up? One of my pastas are marked for review, and I'm new to the site, so I don't know what to do! Can you please tell me? ThatStalinLeader (talk) 23:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) (ThatStalinLeader) Loki Welch Question I want to know how to keep my stories from being reviewed, and deleted Sorry to bother you, ThatStalinLeader (talk) 00:27, February 3, 2018 (UTC) (ThatStalinLeader) Loki Welch Thank you Thank you for telling me what was wrong, and I will work on this in future stories. ThatStalinLeader (talk) 01:19, February 3, 2018 (UTC) (ThatStalinLeader) Loki Welch Will it be deleted? James, Is the story Scared To Sleep going to be deleted? ThatStalinLeader (talk) 21:09, February 3, 2018 (UTC)(ThatStalinLeader) Loki Welch That sucks. Welp, got my answer. Boy, in the span of three days, I've caused admins/you a headache, haven't I? I'm stopping writing for a little bit. ThatStalinLeader (talk) 23:18, February 3, 2018 (UTC)(ThatStalinLeader) Loki Welch Glad to see you back Hey, Thanks for reaching out! Glad to hear that you're back at it once again. I know all too well how it feels to go through a low energy patch and then suddenly get motivated to jump back in. It's always a nice feeling! Thanks for reading my stuff also, I'm always appreciative when someone takes the time to give my little ramblings a once over. If there is anything that I can do to help you with, please feel free to reach out. Again, welcome back to the fold! Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:09, February 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: AltLang Thanks for the info. Isn't there, or didn't there used to be, a Spanish-language CP wiki in the CP Wiki Network? Since I can't read Spanish beyond a High School Spanish IV level, hopefully an admin who knows Spanish will see the M4R and know what other categories to add to that story besides AltLang. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:16, February 7, 2018 (UTC)